


【立克】五次趙子各種亂摸，一次他「自己檢查」

by nannan0123



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannan0123/pseuds/nannan0123
Summary: 五次趙子各種亂摸，一次他「自己檢查」
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Kudos: 3





	【立克】五次趙子各種亂摸，一次他「自己檢查」

➡cp：立克、飛唐（飛唐戲份不多所以不tag）  
➡簡單說就是趙子到處亂摸最後被Jack好好「教育」的小故事  
➡ooc有，私設劇情有，每一小段時間點不太一樣  
➡最後有一台小小三輪車出沒，新手駕駛請斟酌上車  
➡就是一個小甜餅，覺得不甜也別打我（逃）

1.  
「警官。」  
「嗯？」  
「要裝哪裡？」身著黑色西裝的男人扛著兩袋工具與梯子問著趙立安。  
「裝這裡就好，然後梯子放這裡......」回身的趙立安被男人一身鼓鼓的肌肉吸引了注意力，嘴上回答著，眼睛卻直直地盯住男人不放。  
看了兩三秒，對對方身材實在羨慕，於是一雙兔爪子就沒忍住地摸了上去。  
「誒！你幹什麼！」無預警地被摸，男人邊罵邊馬上把趙立安的手從身上撥開。  
但那兩隻不安分的小爪子非常具有不屈不撓的精神，立刻又襲了上去。  
「不是啦，我想要看一下你怎麼練的。」從腹肌摸到胸肌，趙立安十分具有研究精神地摸著，還一邊喃喃自語「喔！六塊肌耶！」

於是， Jack便看到了這樣的畫面──小兔子兩隻爪子對黑衣男人的胸腹上下其手，似乎對於他的身材很是驚嘆，男人雖一邊喊著「你幹什麼！」卻遲遲不見他把趙立安推開。  
看到這情景，Jack更加確定，他是真的很不喜歡看見小兔子對別人如此有興趣。  
「趙子！」  
被聲音打斷的趙立安這才抬頭看到Jack，黑衣男人便趁著空檔趕緊退到一邊去。  
「嗨！Jack。」  
「你來了。」  
「對啊！我來裝監視器了。」趙立安跟他打完招呼便轉身從袋裡拿出監視器，繼續他的工作，完全沒有意識到自己剛剛對黑衣男人一番「鹹兔手」的舉動已經讓紅毛大野狼把人家記在小本本上，導致倒楣的黑衣男人接下來的工作數量與難度成倍數增長，當然，這是後話，暫且不提，反正趙子也不會知道。

「讓警察碰我們的安檢系統，這樣好嗎？」  
「我待會再檢查一遍，不用擔心。」  
「最討厭這些條子了，我頭頂上有一根感應天線，只要他們一靠近，我就全身癢。」  
「那他剛剛摸你的時候，你怎麼不癢？」小心回答哦，這可是決定了你增長的工作要持續多久時間。  
「......我拳頭超癢的，受不了。」  
嗯......勉勉強強及格的答案吧，喔，不對，他居然動過想打小兔子的念頭？

記得最近盟裡需要派人去非洲探查情報，唐毅要他開一份推薦名單，看來......他找到合適人選了呢。  


2.  
「誒！你們這邊的男人真的很小氣耶！看幾下肌肉也不願意。」毫無自覺的趙立安還在對Jack抱怨著他的「肌肉研究」遭到反抗。  
「你不只看，還動手動腳耶。」麻煩對象不是我的時候，請收斂你的鹹兔手。  
「都是男人，摸幾下又怎麼了啊？」趙立安傻呼呼地回到，Jack忽然想到，這小兔子不會是......  
「你.......肌肉控啊？」  
「沒那麼嚴重啦！」沒那麼「嚴重」......所以是有一點囉？是說嚴重的肌肉控是有多嚴重？  
「只是我不管怎麼練都軟趴趴的，硬不起來，大家都笑我是白斬雞耶。」邊說還邊摸著自己，似乎真的對肌肉練不起來的事情感到苦惱，Jack倒是有點想趁機摸兩把幫趙立安「點評」一下他的鍛鍊成果，但現在最重要的果然還是......  
「手。」  
「啊？」  
一把抓過還在摸著自己的兔爪子放到自己胸上，滿意地看著趙立安讚嘆的模樣。  
「硬嗎？」  
「哇！你也有耶！看不出來耶！」趙立安揉捏肌肉的力道看似很大，對Jack來說卻剛好只是按摩而已，他表示，對於小兔子如此崇拜的表現，他很是滿意。  
「你不會是傳說中那種，穿衣顯瘦，脫衣有肉的類型吧？」  
「有機會，你自己檢查看看啊。」

嗯，反正用什麼方式「檢查」，都一樣嘛，他可沒騙人。  


3.  
自從交換了彼此的Line之後，總算跟趙立安慢慢拉近了距離， 兩人時不時會在沒那麼忙的時候相約一起吃午飯。  
大野狼對此解釋：鑒於小兔子是個吃貨，要想捕獲當然得從吃的下手，更何況，通過一次次的一起吃飯，還能旁敲側擊的獲取情報，一舉多得呢。  
小兔子對此解釋：一起吃飯很好啊！有人請客還不用煩惱吃什麼，而且Jack帶我去的餐廳都很好吃喔！不過Jack做的菜更好吃！好吃好吃好吃......

這天Jack又跟趙立安相約一起吃午飯，走進警察局，遠遠地就看到小兔子在與同事打鬧。  
那個......似乎是叫？俊偉？上次想阻止他「補泡麵+逛兔窩」計畫的人，他有點印象。  
只見那群人似乎在逗弄小兔子，俊偉把手臂壓上趙立安的肩膀，將他整個人框在手臂下，似乎在逼問著他什麼。  
趙立安在他手臂下掙扎著，轉頭便看到了他最近越來越壯碩的身材，誰讓俊偉今天剛好穿了件偏緊的T恤？  
於是乎，Jack又目睹了一個鹹兔手事件。  
「誒！誒！很癢啊！我超怕癢的！」  
「小個子！」  
「啊！Jack！」小兔子立刻放下了手下的「研究」，蹦蹦踏踏地快速到了他身邊，雙手抓上他的手臂，「我們今天吃什麼！」  
他有沒有說過，他真的很喜歡那雙清澈的眼睛閃閃發光地看著他的樣子？  
總之，趙立安熱情的態度和bling bling望著他的小眼神立刻將Jack心裡對於小兔子又對別人感興趣的不滿減了大半。嗯，他還發現小兔子在偷偷摸他手臂上的肌肉。  
一把攬過趙立安，Jack直接將小兔子帶出了警察局，「我前幾天發現了一間好吃的日式丼飯.......」  
被留下的孟少飛和同事們面面相覷，他們什麼時候這麼要好？我怎麼沒發現？改天問問唐毅？

附帶一提，接下來的兩個禮拜內俊偉一直很不明白為什麼他負責的區域天天有小混混打架鬧事，害他老是加班到半夜，沒時間去健身房鍛鍊。  
真是奇怪呢。  


4.  
從那句「那你拿十樣東西來換。」開始，Jack就知道趙立安多有讓人出乎意料的能耐。  
但他真的沒想到小兔子能這麼膽大包天。 那天，孟少飛與唐毅在唐毅家辦了個小派對，兩人手牽著手在好友們面前宣布他們在一起的消息，在眾人揉著邊揉著快被兩人閃瞎的眼睛，有著「什麼？居然現在才在一起嗎？可以申請配給墨鏡嗎？」的內心吐槽中接受眾人祝福。  
紅葉表示，阿毅就交給你了，一定要管好他！這對「姑嫂」在經歷過那次驚心動魄的槍擊風波後，便神奇地建立了良好的友誼，除了時不時一起出門逛逛，還會站在同一陣線對付唐毅。  
在場的還有寵溺地看著紅葉的古道一、挽著男友在一旁一臉「這對笨蛋情侶終於在一起」看著的Andy、「唉又多一個人質疑我的醫術了」這是碎碎唸的江醫生、默默一旁黯然神傷的阿德、還有儼然一副娘家人，努力給孟少飛撐腰的警局眾人。  
而趙立安則上前拍拍唐毅的肩膀「你要對阿飛好喔！如果你對他不好，我......我就把你抓進牢裡！」唐毅笑著，看出這時常跟在孟少飛身旁的小警察眼底對朋友的祝福與擔心，鄭重地點了點頭。  
嗯...？才點完頭，唐老大便覺得肩上怪怪的，才發現眼前的趙立安，開始捏著他的肩膀，「哇！你身材也好好喔！」  
眼見小兔子又要開始「研究」，Jack趕緊往前兩步想要阻止，不過有人動作比他快了一步。  
「幹什麼幹什麼，把手從我男朋友身上拿開！」有鑑於唐毅有太多次被摸的「前科」，實在不能怪孟少飛反應這麼大。  
「啊，看一下而已嘛，你們到底都怎麼練的啊......」  
「你又練不起來，啊對了，你要不要吃蛋糕？」 還說這肌肉控「沒那麼嚴重」？堂堂行天盟幫主都能淪為鹹兔手的目標。  
看著開使被孟少飛餵食的趙立安，紅毛大野狼深深覺得，似乎得加快捕兔子的進度了呢......  


5.  
經過一番波折，紅毛大野狼總算把小兔子連哄帶騙地拐回了自己的狼窩。  
「我們警局這是要跟行天盟聯姻嗎...？」警局眾人在這樣的疑惑中默默地接受了現狀。

「啊......就是那裡......再用力一點......」  
一日晚上，Jack跟著唐毅辦完事情回來，聽手下說趙立安跟孟少飛都在主臥，便跟著唐毅一起前往，順便再報告一些小事情，結果才到門口，便聽到房裡傳來孟少飛舒服的喟嘆聲。  
回頭跟唐毅兩人對望了一眼，都看到彼此眼中的疑惑，唐毅便一把打開了房門，只見孟少飛趴在床上，趙立安跪坐在一旁，雙手放在他的後腰背處。  
從旁邊放著的藥酒，唐毅跟Jack很快猜出趙立安在幫孟少飛按摩，「Jack，你們回來了啊？」小兔子率先跟他們打了招呼，便又開始繼續他剛剛被開門聲打斷的動作。  
而孟少飛回頭看了唐毅一眼，便又「哼」的一聲轉過去了，「你哪在痛？」唐毅問孟少飛。  
氣噗噗的孟少飛沒回答，於是趙立安又開口「阿飛說他腰痛，今天他還跟老大請了病...唔！」  
似乎覺得因為腰痛請假很沒面子，孟少飛回身一把摀住了趙立安的嘴，卻因為動作太大動到了腰痛的地方。「啊！嘶......」「阿飛！你還好嗎！？」  
唐毅陪著笑，便爬上了床，拿起藥酒，「我錯了......」「當然是你的錯！昨天就跟你說不行了！」「可是你的腿勾著我的腰不放......」「唐毅！」「好好好我錯了，我給你揉揉......」

在過程中，Jack悄悄地將小兔子帶出了主臥，拉著他往自己的房間移動著。  
嘖，雖然這次算不上「鹹兔手」但他真的不喜歡看到趙立安的手在別人身上游移呢......  
「對了，Jack，你吃晚餐了嗎？」  
「我餓了。」  
「嗯？那你要不要吃點什麼，我記得冰箱裡還有今天下午買的......」  
「給吃嗎？」

是時候讓小兔子明白，他的小爪子，只能放在一個人的身上。

+1自己檢查  
「嗯......！J...Jack...啊...」  
炙熱的粗壯又一次輾過體內那一小處敏感點，趙立安仰躺在床上，只能被動地承受身上這隻大野狼不知倦怠的「進食」。  
「哈啊...那裡...再...再一些...」  
腳趾因為過於刺激的快感而蜷縮顫抖著，已經快抵達頂點的小兔子央求著，腿纏上Jack精壯的腰，撒嬌地磨蹭。  
大野狼卻在此時深吸了一口氣，生生忍住了在那溫暖濕熱的軟肉中繼續騁馳的慾望，緩下了動作，並將趙立安的腿從腰上解了下來，握著膝窩輕輕地往下壓。  
「哼嗯...Jack...？」沒得到預期回應的小兔子，睜開了泛著淚光的雙眼，潮紅的小臉寫上了一絲疑惑。  
看著身上的Jack，那身健碩完美的身材一覽無遺，還有些汗滴從那一條條俐落的線條滴落，在昏暗旖旎的燈光下看著格外誘人。  
趙立安還在看著，就忽然被Jack拉著雙手起身，同時他還很快地往後躺，讓那隻還不知道發生什麼事的小兔子整個人坐到他身上。  
「啊！」因為體位的變化，帶著穴內的堅挺又是重重一頂，戳到了更深處，突如其來的快感讓趙立安渾身一顫，肉徑一番緊縮吸吮，身前的小小兔抖動地從前端噴出了一點點白濁，卻被壞心的大野狼眼疾手快地一握，堵住了頂端還連帶輕掐住了根部，楞是讓小兔子的高潮被迫暫停。  
「Jack...放手...嗯啊...我想射...」難耐地扭著腰，因為快感而渾身發軟的趙立安哼哼唧唧地哀求著，但Jack只是笑笑地看著他，拿起一旁衣服堆中的手帕，在濕滑的小小兔根部打了個可愛的蝴蝶結，開始了今天的「教育」。  
他抓過趙立安的雙手，放到自己的胸前，「寶貝，你還記得，之前答應過你的親自檢查嗎？」

隔天早上，偵三隊隊長又有兩位隊員請病假了。  
奇怪，是最近流行性感冒太嚴重嗎？偵三隊隊長看著請假簡訊如此疑惑。

-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Lof指路：喃喃(nan0123)


End file.
